


Birthday Boy

by DarlingCera



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bad Jokes, Flirting, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Peter is 21, Peter is a Little Shit, Porn, Starker, There's some extremely light daddy kink, but also not really AU?, i'm disgusting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-11
Updated: 2018-09-11
Packaged: 2019-07-10 22:13:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15958616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarlingCera/pseuds/DarlingCera
Summary: Tony asks Peter what he wants for his birthday. Tony isn't expecting Peter's answer.





	Birthday Boy

Classic rock played in the background of the workshop. The afternoon sun poured in through the windows. Tony and Peter worked on seperate projects, their backs turned to each other. They had a nice rhythm going, and peter appreciated the contente silence 

Eventually, Tony broke it. 

“What do you want for your birthday, kid?” Tony asked, not looking up from his work “Twenty-one is a big one.” 

“I dunno. A four loko?” He wasn’t serious, of course. 

Tony laughed “You already graduated college, maybe it’s time to start getting wasted on something classier.” 

“Alright, then, a bottle of scotch...And a monocle since I’m so classy now that I’m a real grown up with a full-me job and a college degree.”

“You got it, Mr. Peanut.”

They had the same conversation a few days later, and up until Peter’s birthday, it had become something of a joke between the two of them. Meanwhile, Tony was planning a birthday bash for Peter, complete with an open bar. Pepper had warned him about a stripper in a cake, and he had decided against it. 

About two weeks out from the party, Tony asked the question again. “What do you want for your birthday, Pete?” Peter was running out of silly answers. He thought long and hard about what he wanted and finally decided to use the answer he had been holding on to. The answer that he hoped might fluster Tony just a little bit. 

“Well, Mr. Stark” He said, leaning against a workbench, his elbows propped up on the table “Since you asked, I’d like a blowjob from a hot older man.” 

“I think Jeff Goldblum is off the market but we’ll see what Johnny Depp is up to.” Christ, had Peter really just said that? Of course it was absolutely not an option for Tony, but now the thought was in his head. He turned around and looked at Peter, who was working with his headphones on, bent over the workbench. He had to be sticking his ass out like that on purpose. “God, his ass is so round…” Tony thought “When the hell did that happen?” He hadn’t looked at Peter like this before, why was he starting now? “God, I’m becoming a dirty old man.” He let out a sigh and tried to get back to work. 

It was becoming obvious what Peter was doing and why. But Tony had to have more self control than that, even though the urge to go for Peter’s neck was almost irresistible whenever he was looking over the younger man’s shoulder. It would feel almost too good to leave a deep bruise on that neck. He started wondering if Peter was still a virgin. It could really go either way. He wouldn’t have been surprised if Peter got a little action in college while he lived in the dorms, but he also imagined Peter being too busy to get laid. 

The answer to his question came in the most ridiculous situation that had to be Peter’s idea of a dirty joke. He asked Peter what he wanted for his birthday. Peter turned to him, a cherry lollipop in his mouth. He looked Tony dead in the eyes as he sucked on the lollipop pensively. He took the lollipop out of his mouth with an obscene sucking noise. “I want my cherry popped.” Peter had spent all day thinking of exactly the right vulgar thing to say.

Tony had to pick his jaw up off the floor. 

“What the hell, Pete?” He asked “Christ, I should have never let you watch Call Me By Your name.” Peter let out a chuckle “I think it’s funny that you think I’m kidding” He said 

“So what you’re saying is, you’re still a virgin?” Tony was hoping it sounded like he was making fun of Peter, not genuinely asking because the thought of being the first person to touch peter was absolutely making him ridiculously hard. He was glad he was turned the other way.

“Yep.” Peter replied. 

Tony stopped asking what Peter wanted for his birthday, because it was coming more obvious with each passing day that what Peter wanted was him. He was trying not to think about it, but he couldn’t help himself. 

The night of the party finally arrived. Guests poured in, the crowd danced, Peter blew out his twenty-one candles before returning to the dance floor. He had a few drinks, but he certainly wasn’t anywhere near intoxicated. Barely tipsy. He had other plans. The night had been a success. He slipped upstairs for a quick shower and snuck into Tony’s bedroom, where he sat comfortably on the edge of the bed in just a pair of boxer-briefs.

Tony came in, a little sleepy, but otherwise mostly sober. He had gotten a lot better at controlling himself. He jumped a little when he saw Peter.

“Oh…” he said “You were serious?” As if he didn’t know. Peter nodded and bit his lower lip. “Pete....Kid you don’t wanna do this.” he said, he didn’t know why he was holding back. Was it the need to stay professional? Tony had fucked plenty of people he worked with, why was Peter any different? 

“But I do.” He said, slipping off the black underwear to reveal that Peter had ...a good deal more than Tony was expecting. Though Tony wasn’t sure what he had been expecting. Something a little...smaller. 

“Alright, fuck it.But only because it’s your birthday.  And only because I didn’t get you anything else. Don’t get used to this. ” Tony sighed, pulling his shirt over his head and tossing it to the ground. He got on his knees between Peter’s legs and took Peter’s cock in his hand, giving it a few strokes before wrapping his mouth around the head. He looked up at Peter, who’s eyes were closed while his cheeks burned bright red. It had been ages since Tony had gone down on a guy, and he was sure he was out of practice and Peter was only moaning like this because he didn’t know better. Still, Tony sucked him, reaching between his thighs and pressing gently behind his balls. Peter let out a loud whine at the sudden feeling. 

“I-I’m gonna…”He took shallow breaths as he tried to hold on, but Tony was sucking harder now and working his hand faster. Peter came in his mouth and Tony swallowed his first load in well over ten years. 

Peter was boneless now, he collapsed back on the bed and stared up at the ceiling. He heard the soft sound of Tony unbuckling his belt and taking his jeans off 

“We aren’t done yet.” Tony said, Peter sat up and once again turned pink at the sight of Tony’s cock. He had no clue what he was doing, but he assumed it couldn’t possibly be that hard. He took it in his mouth, as much of it as he could, and started sucking, running his tongue over the head. 

“That’s it.” Tony sighed, eye’s closed and head tilted back as he combed his fingers through Peter’s hair. “You think you can take this cock?” All peter could do was moan around it. Tony pulled out of Peter’s mouth before he got too close and watched with lust in his eyes as Peter wiped the drool from his mouth on the back of his hand. He leaned over and kissed that sweet mouth. “Fuck” Peter breathed as Tony attacked his neck. 

“Roll over, spread your legs.” Just the command itself made Peter’s cock jump. 

Tony grabbed the lube and a condom from his bedside table and watched as Peter rolled over and spread his thighs. Tony coated a finger in lube and very carefully pushed it into Peter, who knew exactly what was coming but couldn’t help but let out a surprised little gasp that melted into a moan. Tony stretched him open wider with a second finger that took a little time for Peter to adjust to. He already felt like he was gaping, how could he take anything thicker? 

But then he felt the press of the head against his opening, and heard Tony telling him to relax. He tried to, but he was still just a little nervous. Once it was in, Tony held still for a moment, letting Peter adjust. Peter had bitten the pillow and was now wiggling his hips, begging Tony to move. So he began to thrust, slow and steady, each brush of his cock over Peter’s prostate got a little moan from him. 

“Is this what you wanted?” Tony asked “Does that feel good?”

“Yes...Yes, Daddy.” Peter pushed back his hips to meet Tony’s thrusts. He was so close now that he could barely hang on, though he wished he could hang on forever. Peter came , making a mess on the sheets and the pillow, which by now had a wet spot from where he had been biting to keep quiet. 

“That’s it, Pete. Come for Daddy” Tony was surprised to hear that come out of his mouth, but his surprise didn’t last long as his own orgasm overtook him. He finished inside Peter then pulled out nice and slow. 

Peter collapsed on the bed while Tony pulled the condom off and tossed it in the trash. 

“Thanks Mr. Stark” Peter said, a laugh in his voice as Tony climbed into bed next to him“I think I know what I want for Christmas.” 


End file.
